Impromptu Fatherhood
by Victoria Chrystallis
Summary: Being ruthless, selfish, immature and irascible, Genesis was no fathering type. Nobody would have envisaged the Commander to return from a mission one night with a tiny infant in his arms. Everybody in ShinRa feel quite alarmed.
1. Doe Eyes

**Impromptu Fatherhood  
**†  
**Disclaimer:  
**-Crisis Core- Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. The day I get to claim this as my property is never going to come.

†

**Summary:** _"I... would like to atone to for my sin to her." Genesis said softly. _

Being ruthless, selfish, immature and irascible, Genesis was no fathering type. Nobody would have envisaged the First to return from a mission one night with a tiny infant in his arms. Everybody in ShinRa feel quite alarmed.

Warning: Slightly OOC. Completely AU. No yaoi.

* * *

**1**| Doe Eyes

* * *

It was another petty mission. _Petty, but important._

Genesis sighed as he watched the infantrymen disperse around the area. The moon sent down pale light, showing him his way. He wondered what this particular family had done to enrage ShinRa.

The front door crashed and gunfire immediately exploded around him. Poorly armed servants charged at them. He hated cutting through such unworthy vermin. Genesis walked calmly through the threshold, occasionally flicking his sword at some poor soul.

A large painting loomed over the mantle in the living room. It was a family portrait. The wife was beautiful, with doe-like eyes; the husband was average, save for the scar that ran from his left eye to his chin. They cradled a child between them. The portrait was masterfully done. Genesis admired the valuable painting (to his targets, anyway) for a moment longer. A ghost of a smile floated up his lips. "_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul; Pride is lost; Wings stripped away, the end is nigh._" The canvas tore at the slightest contact with the tip of the Rapier.

More incoherent screams, more gunfire.

Fine China crumbled and crunched under his boots as he made his way through the dining room. The infantry buffoons certainly had a flair for demolition. Angeal would have felt bad for the broken antiques. A crystal chandelier—or, what remained of it—lay sadly on the staircase, spraying the red carpeted stairs with dazzling shards. He was sure that the chandelier had been spectacular before the grunts decided to shoot it down. Why would they shoot down a chandelier? Genesis did not know.

More crunching…

"Commander Rhapsodos!" an infantryman shouted.

Genesis ambled to where the trooper's voice came from.

His objectives were there, huddled and shaking violently like leaves on an extremely windy day, on their bed. The strap of the woman's nightdress slid from her shoulder. Her eyes were beautifully wide and frightened. The man looked disgruntled, but nonetheless, terrified.

"Out," Genesis snapped at the grunt.

The infantryman scurried out immediately, leaving the door ajar.

"Y-you! Wh-what the _fuck_ is g-going on!" the man bellowed. Fear seemed to issue from his very pores.

Genesis let a corner of his mouth rise.

"I think you know very well why I am here," the redhead said softly, advancing towards them. "I am terribly sorry for disturbing your slumber. I shall send you back quickly and as painlessly as I can."

A strangled gasp escaped from the wife. Her eyes were on his magnificent crimson sword. Fat drops of tears rolled down the woman's eyes and her thin lips trembled.

The husband unwound his arms from his wife and began to rise from the bed. His knees wobbled and he was on the bed almost immediately. The Commander raised his Rapier and aimed it at his vexed prey. He looked Genesis in the eye and snarled, "You _motherfucking—" _whatever the man had planned to say was left at the tip of his tongue. Blood gushed out from the man's chest. His wife let out an ear-splitting scream.

Genesis shamelessly wiped the blood off his Rapier on the comforter, before setting his eyes on the poor woman, who looked at the dead man a mere inches away from her. She was crying and shaking violently, she was pale as a ghost. Her nipples strained against the thin satin.

"I do not usually kill women," he told her softly. Of course, it was a lie, he spared no soul that got in his way. He looked at her in the eye. She looked away from him. "So, why don't we have a game?" He placed the Rapier on its scabbard and smirked. "I will let you run out of this room. But I will only give you until the count of twenty. If I don't catch up to you, you are free. Otherwise… _my friend, the fates are cruel._"

Turning his back, Genesis called for the infantry men to go back to their starting point through his PHS. Their jobs were finished. "It would be such a waste to have your dress stained with blood," he commented when he faced her again. "_One_."

The bloody comforter was weakly thrown over and the woman tried her best to control her wobbling legs as she half-ran, half-stumbled out of the room. Genesis would have asked for her name but decided not to scare the woman even more.

"_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess…_ Two," he breathed.

With his enhanced senses, he could hear her scampering away. But she had headed into a nearby room. Odd. Genesis walked towards the heavy mahogany desk across the room. "Three," he said loudly. He found letters and fairly thick folders. "Four… five… six…" Genesis scanned and skimmed through the letters and documents. "Seven... eight… nine… ten… eleven…twelve… thirteen…"

A door burst open with a bang nearby and he was sure that the woman had finally calmed down. Her footsteps were a little more coordinated now, quicker. _Yes, run, my dear… run. _"Fourteen… fifteen… sixteen… seventeen… eighteen… nineteen… _twenty! _I'm coming, ready or not!" Genesis set the papers down and sprinted out of the room. _You shouldn't have gone to where you went_.

She was, of course, never going to manage to get away.

She was no match for a SOLDIER First.

Genesis caught her in the staircase. She had been trying to tiptoe through the shards. He wound his arms around her waist firmly. She wriggled faintly, trying to mouse her way out of his hold. "Found you," he whispered in her ear. She whimpered. The woman's hair smelled of roses. "You shouldn't have detoured."

With one fluid movement, Genesis unsheathed his sword, kissed the woman's tear-streaked cheek, and slit her throat. It took a moment for her to completely stop moving. Feeling an inkling of pity and remorse—whatever it was—the redhead picked the woman up in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom and placed her back at the bed. The bed, formerly white, was now drenched in crimson.

She stared blankly. It was really a pity. He closed her eyes.

"_To become the dew that quenches the land;__to spare the sands, the seas, the skies__; __I offer thee this silent sacrifice_."

He traipsed back to the desk to collect the documents he'd abandoned a moment ago. Stuffing them hastily into his slightly bloodied coat, Genesis walked out of the room. He couldn't wait to get back to his apartment and _sleep_. Or read.

Just as he was bounding towards the staircase, a shrill cry broke the silence. Genesis stopped mid-stride. The cry came again. _Minerva, what was that? _

The Commander was a man who lived for lore, but he wouldn't accept the idea of a _ghost_ in the area. Ghosts weren't real. The grunts _have _killed everyone and every_thing_ in the manor, hadn't they?

Gritting his teeth and grumbling about how inefficient the infantrymen were, Genesis listened intently for the source of the shrill cries. Thankful for his ultra-sharp senses, the Commander marched to the room where there was a sign of life.

Genesis walked into a nursery.

The wails grew insufferably louder. Kicking away random stuffed chocobos and toys, the Commander soon found himself standing before a crib. The pink blanket moved. Genesis lifted it. An infant with tufts of copper hair and doe eyes lay wailing on the crib, her fat, tiny arms flailed about. Biting the inside of his cheek, Genesis tightened his grip on the Rapier's hilt.

_This was where the woman had gone._

He raised the sword, aiming it at the child's heart.

The child's doe eyes found him and she simmered down slightly. Genesis's sword was a mere inch away from ending the young, tender life before it.

_What are you waiting for, Genesis? Finish it. Just one quick thrust and the infant can join her parents in the Lifestream. _

But his arm seemed inept at the moment. Scowling, the auburn-haired Commander sighed and let his conflicted thoughts wash over him. What would the grunts think if they saw the erratic First hesitating on an infant? What would his friends say? What would Shin-Ra think?

_She hasn't done anything wrong to deserve this, _his conscience (that rarely reared its head) reasoned. _She is only an innocent child. _

_She's part of this family, _his cold side argued. _You heard what the Director said. Eliminate all of them. _All_ of them. No exceptions. Sephiroth would have been done with it by now. _

He grits his teeth. What about his SOLDIER honor?

Heroes did not take innocent lives. A man who took innocent lives was nothing more than a savage beast. He didn't want to be a barbarian. But his job was synonymous with blood.

The infant seemed to be staring at the troubled man.

Angeal would have spared the poor child.

If Angeal ever found out about him killing the innocent child he would get a world-class lecture about humanity and obviously, honor— Honor of man... of SOLDIER?

"Damn it," Genesis murmured as he withdrew the Rapier and slid it back to its scabbard.

The infant's pristine chocobo printed pajamas were stained with droplets of her mother's blood from the Rapier. Tiny crimson spots bloomed on the cloth like poppies.

Well, what now, genius? He obviously couldn't leave the child. They had planted bombs around the area. He had the detonator in his pocket.

"_There is no hate, only joy; for you are beloved by the goddess; Hero of dawn, healer of worlds…_" Genesis leaned down and lifted the infant from her bed.

The infantrymen were all dumbfounded.

The Commander, famed for being ruthless and merciless and having a legendary temper, returned to the base cradling a tiny little baby. _A baby_. Their jaws seemed to have firmly planted themselves on the ground. Nobody dared to question the redhead, who simply sauntered, as if they were not there.

"Let's move out, ladies!" Genesis suddenly shouted. Dawn was slowly approaching and the Commander's mind was frying itself, as he thought about what he was going to do with the tiny child in his arms. The grunts, thankful for the diversion, thundered to the waiting trucks. One by one, the bombs detonated from a distance.

The helicopter sent clouds of dust everywhere. Genesis had half the mind to cover the child from the dust clouds.

From above the sky, the burning manor looked like a giant bonfire.

"Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy," he whispered to the sleeping child.

**1.2| Midgar**

6AM found Genesis emerging from the B1 Alpha. Midgar loomed filthy and imposingly at him. Cold wind bit his exposed flesh. The infant, to his surprise, had slept through the helicopter's racket. That was something he had to learn, the Commander thought, half-amused.

His arms were beginning to tire from holding the child for almost five hours straight.

One would think that the Mako would be able to stunt the dull ache that resonated from his forearm to his shoulders.

A man was waiting for him from a distance.

"Director Deusericus," Genesis said coldly.

The blonde man nodded and his eyes immediately narrowed to the bundle in the Commander's arms. "I was going to congratulate you on finishing your mission within hours, but… what do you have with you, Commander?"

The redhead spared the sleeping infant a glance before finally stretching his arms. "Your souvenir, I think." Genesis said quietly, thrusting the child to his superior's arms. This caused the blonde man to frown. The savvy SOLDIER merely shrugged. "I don't want to kill such an innocent being. Do whatever you want with her. I'll hand in the documents you asked for later." With that, Genesis sauntered towards the elevator. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises; Nothing shall forestall my return_."

Lazard stared at the elevator door, slightly gaping. The baby started to whimper.

Genesis rested his head on the elevator's cool metal door. He knew that it was not hygienically advisable, but the coldness was soothing.

'_Floor 55. Living Quarter B._' a disembodied voice announced a moment later. _  
_

Relieved to finally be 'home', the Commander straightened up and walked out of the elevator.

The Commander prided himself of his apartment, among all the other things he was proud of. There was a short hallway that leaded to his door. He was the only person in the entire building to still door knobs. Brass, vintage knobs. The only one who had a spare key to his apartment was his best friend, Angeal. Nobody ever dared to come up to the Commander's living quarters anyway, unless they wanted to be burned alive. A potted plant stood by the door. He would have to water it after his nap.

Sephiroth and Angeal did not know, wouldn't care to understand, why Genesis spent a ridiculous lot of money on his apartment.

_'It is only your sleeping quarter anyway,' the silverette had commented. _

_Genesis turned to face his friends and rolled his eyes. 'Because, unlike the both of you, I prefer to live leisurely.'_

He marched through the ridiculously luxurious apartment, carelessly discarding his heavy pauldrons and coat on the way to the bedroom. Not bothering to kick off his boots, the Commander fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Genesis walked into Director's office in a fairly good mood. Director Lazard, however, was not.

Lazard regarded the approaching SOLDIER First stonily. "Commander Genesis," he finally said when the Commander stood in front of his desk. Genesis gave him a salute. "At ease," Lazard breathed. "Take a seat." Before the blonde official could speak, a thick folder was listlessly thrown on top of his desk. Lazard opened it and pored over the contents. "Impressive, Commander."

The redhead merely smirked.

"I will be expecting your mission report this afternoon." Lazard said, setting the folder aside. The First nodded.

Drumming his fingers, Genesis looked at his Director and asked, "Will you at least give me the details on why I just massacred a family in the middle of the night?"

The Director nodded and said, "The company will do dirty things for clean, usable Mako."

"Oh," the First said softly. _That was so typical. And here he was, thinking of an elaborately dramatic back story_.

"Now about that infant you so graciously handed to me," Lazard said. Genesis looked at the man apprehensively.

"What about the infant?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the Director said coldly. "Are you finally going to explain why you brought the child here with you?"

Genesis sighed. "I told you that I don't want to claim an untainted life. I felt... sorry for the child." He looked straight into his Director's eyes, and there was something in the Commander's eyes that the Director had never seen before. Was it warmth, perhaps? The guarded First looked quite vulnerable.

The Director stilled. It was the first time that the Crimson Commander showed any raw emotions. Actually, it was a first for the Commanders. Sephiroth was never going to crack. Nodding, Lazard said, "What are you going to do now? This is no place for a child." He raised a brow at the First. "I would gladly call on Tseng to arrange for the child's transfer to a suitable orphanage."

"I... would like to atone for my sin to her." Genesis said softly.

"Sin to her?" Lazard repeated, incredulous.

_Dear Minerva, the man was being eaten by his guilt._

_"Rhapsodos," _the Director snapped. "Get yourself together! You have committed no sin to the child!"

Genesis shook his head. He had taken away the child's family, happy future to satisfy the company's lust for Mako. "Where is she?"

"I left the child with the secretary. She went out to..." Lazard pinched the bridge of his nose to remember what she had said. "...to buy infant formula."

"I see." Genesis blew a stray wisp of hair from his eye.

"You could have avoided this awkward waiting if you hadn't thrust the child in my arms when you got off the helicopter."

The Commander rolled his eyes. "I was too tired. I could have thrown the poor thing on the couch like one of my pauldrons."

Lazard nodded, biting back a laugh.

Some long, dragging minutes later, the Director's secretary, Shelly, walked in, carrying the infant on her hip. "Oh, I'm sorry... I'll...just come back later." The young girl turned around but was stopped by her boss. Genesis was looking at the baby. Shelly blushed as she walked towards her boss, paper bag in hand. Shelly was a new secretary, young and beautiful. A lot of ShinRa men had their eyes on the lass, but Genesis did not see why they went stupid over her. The girl did not have a good taste in books. _  
_

"Actually, Shelly, you can give the baby to Commander Rhapsodos now." Lazard told his secretary. "She is is his responsibility."

"O-oh, of course, Director." Shelly said shakily. She disengaged the child with slight difficulty and handed her to the intimidating First. Who knew that this man had a child? the girl thought idly. Genesis held the child at arm's length before remembering to thank the girl. Blushing furiously, the girl stuttered that it was no problem before escaping to her desk.

"Then, I shall be on my way now as well." Genesis followed the girl out.

What was he going to do now? the Commander wondered.

"Oh, Genesis," the Director called from behind.

"Yes?"

"I'm giving you a one week trial period. If you don't manage to take good care of the child, she's going to the orphanage." Lazard said softly.

Genesis nodded and disappeared into the antechamber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back to loving Genesis, and to my multiple stories disorder. m(_ _)m The original main character of the fic was supposed to be Sephiroth, but... I love my redheaded poetry freak way too much.

You might all be wondering why the sudden theme. Thing is, this fic sort of roots from complicated personal stuff. You could say that I'm venting, somewhat. (?) Also, I believe Genesis would be a hot father. LOL

Okay! Please do not forget to drop a review.

- Victoria Chrystallis


	2. Pillow Fort

**2| Pillow Fort **

* * *

"_Once a great wrong has been done, it never dies. People speak words of peace, but their hearts do not forgive. Generations perform ceremonies of reconciliation but there is no end._**" –from the Tiv of West Africa**

* * *

Standing before his apartment's door, Genesis chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully.

The Director was certainly correct. Shin-Ra was not a suitable environment for such a young flower to prosper. But so was the orphanage.

The child burrowed, trying to bury herself in his arms. Sighing, the Commander quoted, "_Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the goddess._"

He unlocked the door and walked inside.

Genesis Rhapsodos's apartment told its own story boldly and well. The mahogany floor was highly polished, the apricot walls were decked with numerous priceless art (to which the First had beaten the President in acquiring most of the time). The couch was of cream leather and had motley of cushions resting on it. Beyond the living room was a grand piano made of cherry wood that lounged before windows (which he never opened; the air in Midgar was revolting). A huge mirror in a gilded brass frame hung on the wall beside the piano. Above the room was a crystal chandelier, to which, the Commander now thought, would have resembled the one the grunts had shot down that night. Rich red drapes blocked off the sunlight. To the left were French doors that led to his library and office.

The SOLDIER First made a beeline for his bedroom. Perhaps he could make a pillow fort for her, so she would not fall? He did have an unacceptable number of pillows…

Upon reaching the bedroom, the baby started to writhe about in his arms, like a hyper pup—almost like his friend's protégé. "Hold on, tiny pixie," he said as she placed her down on the bed. Genesis shrugged out of his pauldrons and duster. He rolled up his sweater's sleeves and sat beside the restless child.

Summoning yet another sigh, the redhead murmured, "Perhaps I should call for Angeal. He's ever the fathering type. He'd definitely be happy to take you in." He whipped out his PHS and made the call.

"Can you come to my apartment now?" he asked. "I'm having a little problem here… okay, thank you."

A high pitched giggle left the baby's lips as she crawled behind him. The child's weight barely stressed the mattress in contrast to its usual occupant.

Genesis watched the girl crawl clumsily on his bed, wondering what in the world could have been funny. There was nothing to laugh about, but why was she laughing? "Ignorance is bliss," he concluded a moment later.

Had he been like this, when he was as young as her?

Perhaps.

Maybe he had been, but time and all the pain he had gone through buried those memories deep where he could no longer retrieve them. All he could take from his boyhood were bittersweet vignettes.

Genesis found out that he was adopted when he was 10. He had been hiding behind the parlor's curtains, playing detective. Little did he know that he would not be able to handle the truth he'd uncover that summer afternoon.

"_It's a real shame that Charlotte and Alec would never have one of their own," _said the woman with tumbleweed blonde hair, raising a teacup to her lips. One of the women gasped at the piece of information, asked for confirmation. _"Didn't you know? Charlotte's not fertile. The boy they're raising came from somewhere I don't know. Oh, I'm sure they bought the baby off some piss poor family." _

The boy felt light headed and sick—no, he didn't feel sick. He felt vehemently disgusted. He wanted to disappear on the very spot he stood on. _He wasn't his parents' child. _Dear Minerva, who was he? Where did he come from?

After that discovery, the happy Genesis began to become a recluse. He rarely left his room, ashamed of facing the others; he felt as though he carried an incurable disease. The raucous boy fell increasingly quiet; he no longer played with his friends, because every time he did, he only felt jealous. He felt resentful that those poorer boys were their parents' own, and he, the little Banoran prince, was really just a stranger. It was then that he discovered the comfort of pages and became friends with Angeal.

The child's laughter trickled into his somber thoughts and brought him back. He wondered what they—_she—_had named the baby.

Another peal of oblivious bliss left the child and Genesis found himself chuckling.

"Genesis?" Angeal's voice called out from outside.

"Oh," the auburn haired man said, rising. He strode to the door and opened it for his friend. The burly Commander stood there, with a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Hello, my friend. Did you run coming here?"

Angeal snorted. "I was training Zack. So, why did you call?"

The slender Commander opened his mouth to answer, but then a cry broke out from his bedroom. Angeal's eyes widened and Genesis sighed. "_That'_s my problem. Come in."

She had fallen from the bed. Genesis shrugged and picked up the bawling child.

"What…" Angeal asked. "You have a _child?!" _The heavyset man frowned, obviously trying to think back. "I didn't even know you had a _steady _girlfriend, Genesis!"

Cradling the crying baby awkwardly, Genesis rolled his eyes. "This is not _mine_ 'Geal. Shiva, you actually think we're still potent after all those Mako shots? I sincerely and regretfully doubt it." That forced a grimace from his friend. "You know very well that I do not want to have children Angeal."

Angeal folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "So…where'd she come from then?"

"Her family was my mission," Genesis said softly, looking down at the hiccupping, pink-faced baby. "I spared her."

A huge, ear-to-ear grin split the other Commander's face. "That's very good, Genesis!" He clapped a heavy hand on the other's shoulder and added, "But…"

"But?" the redhead arched a brow.

"You can't keep a child here!" the raven-haired man exclaimed.

"I know that, Angeal. But, you're keeping watch over a child as well."

"Zackary is not a _child_, okay, he's a tad bit childish but…" Angeal clamped his mouth shut, having lost words. His protégé did act like a child. He cleared his throat. "You can barely keep your temper in check, Genesis. That poor kid will be burnt to a crisp no time!"

Speaking of Genesis's temper, it was beginning to simmer. Nothing boiled his blood more than not being trusted—_or being lied_ _to_. Genesis set the child down on the bed and glared at Angeal. "I can keep my temper in check!"

"Really?" Angeal said, raising a brow. "You don't look like you're keeping it in check right now."

"Well, since you're so _against_ me keeping this child," Genesis spat, " why don't you keep it? I'm sure the Puppy would love to have a playmate!"

His best friend only stared at him. Both men smirked then laughed.

"Shiva that sounded so wrong, Genesis." Angeal said as he heaved one last guffaw.

Genesis merely grinned. "But seriously, I need help. What the hell do I do with this thing?"

"Uh, call your Mother?" the raven said thoughtfully. "I'm sure that your mother would love to hear from you Gene. And she'll be thrilled to know you've decided to continue the family's name." Angeal looked down at the child pensively. He knew it was a very bad jab at his friend, but Genesis claimed that he was long over the whole drama; he just claimed that he didn't want to have anything to do with his adoptive parents as much as possible.

"No," Genesis said with narrowed eyes. "I do not _ever_ want to communicate with them unless it's a matter of life and death. That's a stupid idea, Angeal." He sat down and folded his arms with a huff. "You can keep an eye on kids! You're practically the surrogate mother of all SOLDIERs!"

"Whoa," Angeal said. "I only talk to them to motivate them and to uphold the SOLDIER Honor. I'm not their _surrogate mother_!"

"You _bake_. They adore you like they adore Sephiroth!"

"I don't bake for _them_, and stop trying to turn this conversation on me, Gene."

"Okay, okay." Genesis lifted his hands as a sign of defeat. The baby was back to crawling on the bed again. "Think I should get some baby books?" The back of his mind drifted off to the Children's Book section at his haunts. He shuddered. "But I don't want pastel colored books with smiling animals printed on it in my shelves!"

"I do not even know what those are… but they sound like a start." Angeal agreed. "Well, you should have thought of that before you decided that you were going to be a heroic father."

Genesis glanced at the baby, who was crawling dangerously near the edge of the bed again. He reached out and placed her on his lap. "No more falling," he said sternly to the blinking child.

Angeal sat beside his friend and took the baby. "She looks an awful lot like you. Copper hair, blue eyes…" he said, studying the wide eyed infant. "What's her name?"

"Name?" the other man repeated, eyes wide. He'd been too tired to think of a name! "I haven't thought of a name yet… Do parents name their child immediately?" Just then, the child began to cry again. Both men winced at how loud the tiny thing was. Angeal handed the child back to Genesis. She calmed down almost immediately.

"Somebody's really familiar with you," the black haired SOLDIER laughed. "Ever the charmer, my friend."

Genesis smirked. The teary-faced child reached out to touch his face, curiosity etched on the girl's young, chubby face. She got a hold of his nose, clamped her tiny fist around the tip and didn't let go. Genesis and Angeal looked on with amusement. The redhead crossed his cerulean eyes and made a face. She giggled.

At this rate, Genesis was never going to get started with his mission report.

"The Director gave me one week," he suddenly said, his words came out quite slurred and sounded funny. The baby didn't look like she was going to ease her hold on his nose anytime soon.

"One week? For what?"

"Trial period. If I don't manage to take care of her and do my work properly, she's going to the children's home." Genesis frowned. He didn't really want that. "Minerva knows that children's homes here in Midgar are horrible. He made it sound like the child was a pup!"

Angeal chuckled. "That, was a very good move by the Director. He's just looking out for the kid!"

Genesis narrowed his eyes.

Something suddenly stank.

"Hey don't look at me," the bulkier of the two said when the redhead glared at him.

Genesis looked at the nappy—courtesy, of course, of Shelly—and pursed his lips. "This is one of the reasons why I don't want to have children!" he moaned as he held the baby at arm's length. The Commander rushed to the adjacent bathroom and Angeal could have sworn that the baby was wearing a mischievous expression on her face.

"Oh _Shiva_ this is horrible!" Genesis shrieked when he unfastened the diaper. And he had seen his troops' guts spilling out from their wounds a thousand times. Angeal stood by the door frame, smirking at the accidental single father. "I don't even have spare nappies for this kid _yet!" _

Not once in his entire life had Genesis imagined of looking at baby poo—let alone changing a baby's nappy. The task seemed daunting and beyond him. The baby only laughed as she wriggled her toes up at the shocked elite executioner.

_Shelly._

He needed the girl's expertise.

"Angeal," he cried, turning to face his hysterical friend. "_Help me_."

Straightening up, his friend asked what he could do.

"Get me Shelly."

"Why would you need the Director's secretary?"

"She was taking care of the baby when I handed this thing over to the Director when I got off…." Genesis rambled. "I need her proficiency on this infant-care business."

The other First chuckled and left to fetch the woman, who, to Genesis, was his savior. _Ironic._

Angeal and a madly blushing Shelly arrived in his apartment about ten minutes later. It was the first time a woman had entered his threshold. Genesis usually flirted and bedded women in _their_ rooms—but of course, he had very little time for the fun nonsense, but he does it when he can anyway. The girl should feel special. She was holding a paper bag. Her face could contest the red leather duster of the Commander.

Genesis looked at the secretary, feeling uneasy about asking her to take care of the baby and her little 'mess'. He felt uneasy having her inside the apartment. Angeal cleared his throat.

"The baby is in the bathroom," the redhead finally spewed as the girl's skin reached the deepest shade red could go. "How do I deal with the mess?"

"Oh, she had a little accident… I see." Shelly said quietly to the floor. "I forgot to give you these earlier, Commander. I'm sorry." She was still talking to the floor. "I got her infant formula and diapers. I'll go change her now." Relieved that she could get out of the SOLDIER Firsts' scrutiny, Shelly scurried to the bathroom.

As Shelly unfastened the diapers, Genesis and Angeal watched from the doorway.

"Do you have talcum powder?" the girl asked as wiped the baby's bottom with wet wipes.

Genesis frowned. He didn't use talcum powder. "No I don't. Why do you need powder?"

"Figured," the secretary said quietly. "You see Commander, after you wipe down the baby, you need to apply some powder so she doesn't get diaper rash."

Angeal arched a thick brow. "How come you know how to do this?"

"I've got a kid of my own," Shelly answered slowly as her fingers nimbly fastened the diaper into place. "There we go!" She lifted up the giggling infant then looked its supposed father, wondering where the baby's mother was. "Do you need help with anything else, Commander?"

Genesis needed help with a boat load of things, but his tolerance for having the secretary in his apartment was reaching its limit. He shook his head and the secretary handed the child to him. "She's very beautiful," she commented.

"Thank you," the Commander replied, sparing a ghost of a smile. Inside his head, he battled on whether to correct the secretary that the baby wasn't technically his or not. He decided that admitting that he had just murdered the baby's family a couple hours ago didn't sound appealing at all. _Let her think what she wants. _

Angeal showed Shelly out and Genesis pored over the contents of the paper bag the girl had left on the bathroom floor.

The second-in-command wrinkled his nose at the baby. "_Stinker pants_," he said, chuckling.

"I told you that the baby really looks like she's yours." His friend said as he closed the door. Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Now that I remember," the second-in-command said, "where's Sephiroth?"

"He was deployed to Wutai to accompany the President for another peace talk." Angeal rolled his eyes at the mention of _peace talk_. "He'll be back shortly. Those talks never last beyond two hours."

"Wutai, huh?" Genesis said softly. "Sure sounds fun. Can you imagine Sephiroth in my shoes at all?"

Both men tried to imagine the General cradling the child, trying to hush it up, his face when the child pooped. They erupted in hysterics. It was something that they simply had to see!

"The kid's going to be cut up in cubes," Angeal said, shaking his head.

After a few moments of finally catching up with their breaths, the second-in-command cradled the baby and looked at his friend. "Angeal, can I ask for another favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you watch her for me? I have to write my mission report and submit it this afternoon."

Reluctantly, the third-in-command relieved the child from the second.

"Thank you, my friend!" Genesis said.

Angeal nodded and Genesis traipsed to his study.

The infant wriggled like a worm in Angeal's arms. It was like a tiny version of his student, Zack. Angeal frowned. He sincerely hoped that the child would not grow up to be extremely hyper. He'd have to discuss this with Genesis later.

Genesis entered his study, which smelled strongly of old books. It was wonderful. He sat down and fired up (no, he didn't just throw a fireball) his laptop (which he wasn't really fond of). Genesis felt relieved to be back in such a familiar territory. He opened the word processor and started working.

* * *

_**Mission Report  
Acquisition of Bone Village  
by G**_

_**Objective: **_

_The objective of the mission is to acquire of the village and retrieve stolen confidential ShinRa documents. After acquiring the village area, the Urban Development Department shall take over to survey the Mako site._

_**Composition of Mission:**_

_The mission had 2 Turk Operatives, 50 infantrymen, 50 SOLDIER Seconds and SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos. _

_**Prior Work:**_

_The Village Headman continues to refuse the five-hundred-thousand-gil (500,000gil) made by ShinRa Corporation. Residents have become hostile towards ShinRa personnel and spread out propaganda material against the company. One Turk has been hospitalized because of a minor head injury._

_**Preparatory Work:**_

_After it has become clear by the end of April that the talks between the Corporation and the Village Headman were not coming into an agreement, President Shinra decided to take another course of action. He consults with Reeve Tuesti from the Urban Development Department, Security Department, Veld from the Investigative Division of General Affairs Department and Lazard Deusericus from SOLDIER on May 1__st__. _

_The Turks were assigned to investigate around the area on May 3__rd__. The operatives came back with scant information and one of them was injured. President Shinra is informed of uprising the village is plotting, in collaboration with AVALANCHE. The President orders a full-blown assault on the village on the night of May 7. _

_**Short Description of the Mission:**_

_SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos, the 50 SOLDIER Second Class and 50 infantrymen were briefed of the mission on May 6 and deployed later in the evening. _

_The group set up camp approximately 42 kilometers away from the Village at 4AM. Forces arrived in the area after 5 hours. AVALANCHE initiates open fire. Ten SOLDIER Second Classes head out together with SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos to the Village Headman's manor. Five other Second Classes planted bombs around the village. Each bomb had its timer set to countdown from 30 minutes. SOLDIER First Class had a detonator in hand, which could defuse the bomb in case they needed more time. _

_**Results:**_

_Bone Village was acquired after 26 minutes._

_AVALANCHE members were brought back to ShinRa for interrogation. Only one resident of Bone Village survives, and is in custody._

* * *

Satisfied, Genesis saved the file and proceeded to send it to his superior. He stretched out his arms and let out a quiet groan. What now? His eyes wandered to the shelves. He had an entire shelf dedicated to his many volumes of LOVELESS and LOVELESS-related essays from elite literary personalities to whom he often corresponded with. Aside from his extensive collection of the classic prose, he also collected vintage classics and some contemporary pieces. Genesis found the old stuff better than the new novels that were spewed out today. He did not find the contemporary novels as amazing as the old ones. But of course, there were those new, good reads once in a while.

He did not have anything suitable to read for a child.

Genesis bit his bottom lip and walked out of his study. It was the shortest time he had ever spent in it.

The redhead found his friend crawling on the living room floor, with the toddler on his back. The child was laughing hysterically and Angeal seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Genesis leaned on the doorframe and watched his friend.

Trust the affectionate Angeal to bond with anyone within an hour. He smirked. "Have you decided to adopt her from me?" he asked a moment later.

Angeal reached up behind him and snatched the child from his broad back. He stood up and strode over to where Genesis stood. "No."

The infant garbled incoherent words at them.

"Hey Angeal, since you're here," Genesis said after a short pause, "can you make lunch already?"

"Lunch?" Angeal repeated, furrowing his brow. "Genesis, it's almost six in the evening."

The redhead merely smirked. "Oh. Then, cook dinner here!"

Time was indeed a funny thing. It wasted away quickly when he was enjoying himself and it was far too sluggish when he attended those onerous meetings and teaching sessions with the lower classes.

Either way, he wanted his best friend to cook for him because Angeal was the best cook in ShinRa.

The cafeteria food was enough to motivate a cadet to level up.

ShinRa's cafeteria was quite an elitist, but none of the VIPs ever strayed there so there was never really a point.

**2.1| Friends**

Angeal chopped and sauteed in Genesis's kitchen. Truth be told, the third-in-command preferred cooking in his friend's kitchen because the facilities were top notch. He didn't really have the time and energy to go appliance shopping (in their case, catalog shopping). Most of his salary either went to his family back in Banora or in his bank account. He was the good son. Genesis could never be bothered to send a simple letter to his parents (there were the obligatory Christmas and whenever the redhead was in a good mood, birthday cards).

The redhead was busy trying to make a pillow fort for the infant in his bed. It wasn't turning out well. "It keeps falling apart!" the man cried, for the seventh time. Genesis was close to pulling and uprooting some of his hair at this point.

"You should just ask for a crib in the catalog, Gen," Angeal called from the kitchen. Something good sizzled.

The baby had fallen asleep on the couch. The Commanders simply stationed the throw pillows on the floor for precaution. Both men were irked at how unprepared they were. Angeal added some Banora White Cider and thought at how his friend was _slowly _easing in to his new role. He felt proud of his best friend for letting the child have a chance at life.

He knew how hard that decision must have been for Genesis, who liked to slay everything that had a pulse, when he was in the mood.

_'Killing things make me forget. And I have a lot of things I'd like to throw out of my memory.' Genesis said one time, in the VR Training Room. 'I have a lot of nightmares I wish to end.'_

Angeal knew his friend's pains.

He knew nothing could ever take away the hurt.

But at least his friend had an outlet, whenever the past caught up with him. And it seemed that there was a better diversion now.

"Ah," the man said. "Dinner's ready!"

Genesis sauntered into the dining room, huffing and frowning slightly. "I can't make it at all!" the younger man complained as he sat down.

"You hardly ever sleep anyway," Angeal said. "Why don't you start thinking up a name for the baby? I'd hate to keep calling her Girlie." He put down a plate in front of his friend.

The redhead laughed. "You were calling her _Girlie, _Angeal? That's gold... ah, what is this?" He eyed the dish in front of him with hungry eyes.

"Chicken and Banora White cider stew with potatoes and apples." Angeal said. "Dig in."

"Ah 'Geal! Thanks!" Genesis exclaimed and began to eat with gusto. It was his favorite... next to the dumbapple pastry.

After dinner, Genesis washed the plates and Angeal watched the sleeping baby.

"I let her mother run, you know." Genesis told his friend when he finished drying off the dishes. They stood beside each other behind the couch. "She could have just run for it... but she went to baby's room... I don't know why she did, but she did. Yet, when my time limit for her was nearing, she ran off without the child. If this tiny thing hadn't wailed, she would have been included in the bombing."

Clapping his friend's shoulder, Angeal said gravely, "You did well, Gene. I have to go. I've got a morning spar with Zack."

"Yeah, alright," Genesis said with a smile. "Thank you, 'Geal. Good night."

He saw Angeal out.

Genesis sighed deeply and leaned on the door. The baby mewled from the couch and then started to cry.

Minerva, what now? Maybe the baby was hungry. Genesis hurried to the kitchen, took out the box of infant formula Shelly had been so nice to purchase (he really should repay the girl), read the instructions and mixed it in a bottle that the secretary had also bought. He owed a woman. Gaia, he thought the day would never come.

He definitely needed a self-help book on babies.

The baby cried loudly now. He scooted over the couch and cradled the baby. "Hush, hush," the man soothed. He let the artificial nipple touch the infant's lips, trying to coax it. The child latched on it immediately. He sat there for a long time, watching the infant drain the bottle's contents, thinking.

Thinking of a name...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh. I actually enjoy writing _long _chapters! & there I was, thinking it was a waste of time. ALL THOSE YEARS I'D WASTED LIMITING MYSELF TO 1-2K! Hahaha! **

**I wonder if I did any justice to the reaction you guys had in mind? oTL**

**Thank you those who'd reviewed on the first chapter! You guys/gals are awesome! :)**

**-Victoria Chrystallis**


	3. Two Goddesses & Catalog Reliance

**3|** The two Goddesses & Catalog Reliance

* * *

"_Perhaps in receiving, we heal others… in giving, we heal ourselves."_

* * *

Angeal was right. (As usual.)

Genesis barely slept at all that night.

He had somehow managed to get himself riled up and overthinking the possibilities of him accidentally killing the child. What if he rolled over the child and crushed her to death? What if he accidentally mistook her for a pillow and suffocates her? The Commander wondered how other parents managed to sleep beside their infant and not kill it.

Being restless and agitated, Genesis decided to head over to his study and pick out a name for the baby.

He sat there for goddess-knows-how-long, writing the names of his favorite heroines.

It was the first time that the redhead's trash bin was filled to the brim with balled up parchment as well.

Who knew that picking out a name for a child was this difficult?

One moment he fancied a name and then a better name pops up in his head and he just ends up befuddled.

But then, the perfect names came to him at the end. Genesis contentedly wandered back to the bedroom.

When he got to the bed, he found the baby sleeping with her feet on the pillow. Sighing quietly, the tired man carefully sprawled next to the child. He watched her peaceful face then, thinking somberly.

"I am so sorry that I turned you into what I am," he whispered softly, running his fingers through her silky copper hair. "I did not mean to."

He smiled faintly, thinking… '_To become the dew that quenches the land; to spare the sands, the seas and the skies; I offer thee this silent sacrifice._' It was the last thing the child's mother had heard. He knew it so, because the sense of hearing was the last sense to go when a person died. What would he hear when he dies? Would they be words of sorrow or hate?

_This silent sacrifice_—what exactly did he mean by it? The redhead frowned at himself.

As gently as he could, Genesis collected the infant in his arms and fell asleep.

**3.1| Two goddesses **

Whoever was at Genesis' door at four A.M. was going to be incinerated.

Genesis had never been a morning person. Or to say it differently, he hated being woken up when he wasn't ready to be charming.

The irritated redhead strode to his front door. He did not feel like being civil as he yanked the door open.

His best friend—of all people—was standing there, holding a mug of strong black coffee and a catalog. "Good morning, Grumpy." Angeal simply said, grinning. He was still wearing sweatpants and matching sweatshirt.

"Why are you here?" the redhead hissed, glaring fire. "In case you haven't noticed, Angeal, it's four in the morning!" His voice rose considerably. Thank goodness that he had the floor all to himself.

Angeal laughed and let himself in. "If you scream like that, your baby's going to wake up and she's going to cry and wake up the entire city." He placed the mug on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. "I got you the catalog you're so obviously embarrassed to get." He threw it on the table, letting it slide across the surface.

"Yeah right," the second-in-command muttered darkly as he sat down facing the third-in-command. He looked at the magazine and grabbed it. "_Bed, Bath & Beyond: Toddler Edition_… Shin-Ra seriously has this?" Genesis asked incredulously.

The black haired man laughed and shook his head. "It's one of their sister companies, I think. Do you really think the company's going to have such a branch?"

Genesis flicked the catalog open and looked at the various images of cribs, carriages, baby bottles, pacifiers and other infant essentials. He placed it back on the table and said, "They do not have anything in red."

Angeal arched a brow. "Does it really have to be in red?"

"I simply refuse to have anything _pink_ in my household."

"Tough luck then, my friend. Girls love pink."

"How do you know?"

The other man smirked and said, "From what I've been seeing, my student's girlfriend just loves anything in pink. Zack always has something pink on him nowadays."

"Are you implying that your student might actually be a girl as well?" Genesis teased.

"Bah!" Angeal dismissed raising his mug to take a drink. Genesis rose from his seat and headed to the kitchen and made tea. It was Banora White tea—sweet, healthy tea. The redhead was a tea person—he had an entire drawer for his tea. Banora Peach, Banora Green Tea, Banora White, Raspberry, Black, Herbal, Earl Grey—anything you could name, Genesis had it.

Genesis rarely had coffee. He only drank the stuff when there was no choice—namely when he was on missions. On the other hand, Angeal drank the bitter gunk religiously. The redhead would never drink coffee without cream and sugar. It was one of the things that proved that they were each other's anti-thesis.

"Where's the baby?" Angeal called from the sitting room.

"In my room," Genesis replied, inhaling the aroma of his tea.

"She's quite a sleeper then."

"Yes, she is."

Genesis walked back to the sitting room with his cup of tea and plate of sliced dumbapples. He looked at the catalog, sitting there on his coffee table. _Pink things for baby girls… _ He winced. _Pink! Why couldn't it be red instead? _

"Have you named her yet?" Angeal asked a moment later.

"Yes," Genesis said, setting the tea cup down in an almost too-regal manner. "I've decided to call her Selene Hanna."

"Selene Hanna?" his friend asked. "Why Selene Hanna?" Knowing Genesis, the name was not just a name. There was going to be something behind it.

The redhead smiled and said, "Well, I got her names from two goddesses. Hanna is the goddess of life from the Old Testament and Selene is the goddess of the moon from the Ancient Greek mythology." He picked a dumbapple slice and ate it. "It's a fitting name, isn't it?"

Angeal agreed. Genesis looked smug. The other did not look the least bothered by it.

After their humble breakfast and Genesis began whining about the stereotyping of baby things; Angeal excused himself since he had a lecture with the cadets. Genesis rarely did lectures, but when he did, most of the cadets were taken out to the sick bay (mostly for upset stomachs from nervousness). The baby had started to mewl again and Genesis mixed a bottle of the formula.

The commander had nothing to do today—no lectures, no reports, nothing.

"Oh good morning Selene." Genesis said softly as he cradled the tiny darling. The baby stared at him with wide, bleary eyes. "I do wonder what you were named before. Are you hungry?"

It was absurd for him to be talking to the infant, because it could only spew out gibberish and saliva.

But the child's company was somewhat… _soothing_. Holding the tiny Selene in his arms, he truly felt like a hero.

_He felt like he truly had somebody to protect._

He coaxed the artificial nipple on Selene's tiny rosy lips. She latched on it without hesitation.

As he watched her drain the bottle, Genesis remembered that he hadn't bathed the child yet, and that the infant did not have clothes at all. Perhaps he could use his theatrical skills to good use and sneak around Midgar for baby clothes. The ones in the catalog were quite revolting. Pink, pink and more pink! Honestly, did they not possess a palette?

If he were to go out, where would he leave Selene?

Well, of course he could always count on Shelly, since the secretary was rather fond of his ward, but she had a lot of work to attend to. Angeal had lectures and then there was Zack, who tailed the man like a shadow. Genesis pursed his lips.

"Maybe I'll just take you along," he muttered. Then his eyes landed on the dried droplets of blood on the child's pajamas. No. He couldn't take her out with him. "This is certainly proving to be a dilemma." Genesis moaned.

The bottle was empty.

His PHS rang.

"Commander Rhapsodos speaking," the redhead answered, keeping an eye on the toddler who padded on the unmade bed. Milky bubbles came out of her tiny mouth.

Genesis was quick to grab his towel to wipe the bubble off the child's mouth. He did not want to have his sheets dirty.

It was the Director, checking up on the baby.

"She's fine. I decided to name her Selene Hanna." the redhead supplied. "Director, may I borrow Shelly today?"

"Why should I loan you my dear secretary?" Lazard asked smoothly.

Genesis bit his lower lip, trying to find the appropriate words. _I have no idea where to buy the things babies need. _No, that would wound his ego. _She knows more about kids than I ever will. _Not a chance. "I need her to accompany me and Selene in the city."

The superior coughed, perhaps to mask a chuckle. "Accompany you to the city? Why, Commander Rhapsodos, are you incapable of finding your way around Midgar?"

"I most certainly can, Director," the redhead answered, scowling, "however she knows a great deal about children, so I need her help.."

"This is another first," The Director chuckled. "Oh, I see. But I can only lend her to you for... two hours. Would that be sufficient?"

Genesis grinned despite himself. "Of course, sir. Thank you. Tell her to meet me at the lobby."

* * *

He saw Shelly leaning on a pillar in the lobby, successfully keeping out of the way of the busybodies. He watched her face steadily glow pink as he approached her.

"Hello, Miss Cole." he said, smiling.

"Oh... hello, Commander Rhapsodos," she said, shyly returning the smile. Her eyes found Selene, who was happily trying to reach her _father_'s earring. "Hello there little one!" she cooed.

They were attracting curious stares and surprised glances. Genesis acted nonchalantly about it; Shelly was grew more and more self-conscious by the second.

"Why did you call for me, Commander?" she asked, peering up at the tall man.

"I do not have an inkling of what I am to purchase for Selene." the redhead explained quietly.

"Selene? Is that her name? That's beautiful, Commander." Shelly said. "But, where is her mother?"

The question stilled the Commander. Shocked him. What was he going to say? Shelly looked at him, waiting for his answer. Genesis decided that he did not want to lie; he remained silent. As the silence between them thickened, Shelly turned redder. "Oh... I'm sorry, if that was a personal matter, I didn't mean to intrude."

Genesis only smirked. "You keep trying to compete with my coat, Miss Cole." He began to make his way to the exit.

Commander Rhapsodos walked with a swagger that expected to be followed. Shelly gulped and followed after him, refusing to meet the burning, curious looks that the people in the lobby threw at her.

There was a car idling in the driveway. Red, sleek and elegant... of course it would belong to the Commander. Only VIPs like him could afford to have such lavish things. The infantry men standing guard by the lobby were admiring the beautiful car.

Genesis, with one arm wrapped on Selene, had the door open for her.

She walked awkwardly down the stairs. All eyes were on them, she was sure, and all she really wanted at that moment was to be swallowed by the ground. Lazard was wise to warn her about the Commander's flamboyant ways. Frantic thoughts ran through the secretary's mind, she almost didn't hear Genesis ask her to hold the baby for him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Shelly asked, blinking.

"I was asking you to hold on to Selene. I do not think I can drive with her in my lap." the Commander repeated with a tiny smirk.

Another blush crept to the secretary's cheeks. "Oh. Of course."

The door closed with soft click. It was obvious that the Commander loved his car.

Genesis walked to the other side of the car, thinking. They had caused quite a stir in the lobby. Of course, he was used to such attention, but he had a feeling that something nasty would result from the little scene in the lobby. Rumors, rumors, rumors. He opened the door and started the car.

The car purred to life then roared elegantly, almost bossily. Genesis had purchased this beauty because he simply did not like the ShinRa-issue sedans. It had been love at first sight. Glancing at the secretary beside him, who had, to his surprise, managed to strap herself safely with the seat belt, Genesis said, "You're the first to ride together with me, did you know that?"

She looked at him curiously. "Not even Commander Hewley, sir?"

He nodded. "He doesn't want to come with me when I invite him." Genesis let a smile ghost on his face before he stepped on the accelerator.

**3.2| Catalog Reliance **

They were in LOVELESS Avenue.

Genesis frequently came to this part of town for a number of reasons: the glorious bookshops, the theater, the tea shop and for the meetings of his fan clubs. (Every time Genesis showed up in Red Leather, chaos would inevitably erupt. He preferred attending the meetings of Study Group.) He had never set foot in the mall.

Shelly walked beside him, trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible, as they strode into the mall. People stared, gaped, gasped, almost-fainted, were amazed. Little boys would eagerly point at the Commander until their embarrassed mothers would reprimand them. Genesis walked and smiled graciously at the people. Shelly followed, cradling Selene as gently as she could manage. Her attempt at being invisible was completely destroyed when Genesis turned to her and asked, "Where do we buy the things the baby needs?"

An audible gasp came from the crowd. Shelly would have face palmed if she was able.

"You do go here, don't you?" the man inquired. "This is my first time coming here."

"Y-yes, of course." she answered, clearing her throat. "Why don't we head to the department store?"

The redhead nodded. "Please lead the way." Shelly bit her lip as she walked ahead of the SOLDIER. Everybody was staring.

In the vast department store, Genesis found himself amazed at the many things it had to offer. "They've got more things here than on the ShinRa catalogs!" he proclaimed. Shelly furrowed her brows at the eccentric Commander, who had skipped over to the appliances section. "Oh, Angeal would love this!" He had a coffee machine in his hand, then picked up another. "Or... this?"

"Commander," Shelly whispered to him, "people are staring. Perhaps we should move on."

He straightened up immediately then put back the coffee machines on the shelf. "Of course." Genesis cleared his throat subtly, eyed the shopping cart, before saying, "Are you quite sure that Selene won't fall off that flimsy thing?" Selene was sitting on the tiny seat intended for babies. "It doesn't look safe." The woman laughed and assured him that it was safe.

Selene was curiously looking at the unfamiliar place as Genesis pushed the cart. She garbled excitedly at the flurry of strange objects they passed.

When they arrived at the Baby Section, the Commander felt intimidated by the overabundance of fluffy things. A girl with a ponytail and wide smile approached them, asking what they were looking for. Her name tag said she was named 'Elaine'. Shelly looked at Genesis, who smoothly answered, "We're here to get everything. What does a baby require?"

"Oh...um, well..." Elaine muttered. "Surely you have already purchased the essentials before, like the crib?"

"No." Genesis said. The teen looked at them with a baffled expression.

"But you had nine months to prepare for the baby's arrival," the girl said quietly.

Shelly blushed and explained, "Oh! We're not a couple... the baby is his. I'm only helping him."

The attendant looked even more confused but shrugged it off quickly. "Oh... okay then. I really thought you were a couple. I'm sorry. Ah... shall we go to the cribs section then?" The two nodded and followed the girl. Shelly walked with shaking knees beside Genesis, who looked quite baffled as well. Did they look like a couple? Oh no. That was bad. This was going to be bad for the secretary... the members of Red Leather were quite vicious towards the women he was friendly with (not that there were any, really). Elaine led them to the very end of the section, where cribs were displayed.

"Oh," Genesis and Shelly breathed at the sight of the numerous infant beds.

Elaine showed them to a wrought iron crib. "This would be perfect for your nursery."

"I don't have a nursery for her at all," he told the girl, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Oh, um, well... the store also offers putting up a nursery, if you would prefer that, Sir." the attendant offered. Her eyes landed on Shelly for a moment, assessing. What were the chances of that woman being the girlfriend of Commander Rhapsodos?

The SOLDIER was quiet for a moment, contemplating his choices. He only had two hours to have Shelly's help and he did not like having strangers in his home at all. The offer was tempting. Genesis knew that he could put together a room finely, but he did not have the time for it at all. He can have Shelly supervise them. It was extraordinary how much he suddenly relies on her. "How does your offer work?" he asked a minute later.

"Oh, we have a catalog of nursery rooms we can set up within three hours at the most, sir." Elaine answered.

Genesis nodded. "We do not have much time for picking out individual items. I'll take this option instead." The attended led them to the back, where the catalogs were. As they walked, the Commander turned to the secretary and told her, "Why don't you take Selene and get the other things she needs? I really do not have an idea what to get her. I'll meet you at the check-out counter in an hour." Shelly nodded and carted off.

"Oh, and Miss Cole?" he called after her. "Please don't pick out anything pink as much as possible!"

**3.3| Conversations over Tea**

After paying for all their purchases, there one thing clear in the Commander's mind: He never wanted to go through that ever again.

The catalog had been eight-hundred pages thick! Thank the goddess that he was used to holding such weight. He had ended up choosing a beige nursery, for the mini-chandelier and over-all style it had. It would go perfectly with the rest of the apartment. Elaine told him that the crew would be there in five hours' time.

Genesis took them to a popular tea shop just outside the mall. It was his favorite haunt; it was elegant and exuded a laid back atmosphere, served great tea and they also had Banora White pastries. They sat at the very back of the busy shop to lessen the unwanted attention. The scent of tea was heavy in the shop.

"What will you be having?" the Commander asked the secretary as he rose from his plush seat.

Shelly wondered if he didn't feel warm, wearing his leather duster in such a hot place. She was just wearing her uniform and she already shed her blazer. "I'll just have green tea, if that's alright."

"I would recommend you to try the Banora White tea sometime, it's very good," Genesis told her as he left for the counter.

Watching him saunter to the counter, Shelly wondered how often he came here. The tea shop was certainly very fancy. It had that elegant vintage air about it. Selene was squirming in Shelly's lap, trying to reach for the place mat. The baby started to whimper. "Oh no, baby, please not here," she whispered, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Hush, baby, hush..." A couple looked her way, clearly annoyed that their late-afternoon tea date was being interrupted rudely by a toddler. "I'm sorry," Shelly breathed.

He looked at the young woman trying to hush up the whimpering child as he stood in line. Selene was beginning to get cranky, he could tell. They would have to leave as soon as they finished their tea. "Give her to me," Genesis said when he returned from ordering. The blushing secretary handed the infant to him. Genesis kissed the baby's forehead and cradled her. "I ordered a blueberry muffin for you, if you don't mind." he told her as the teary-eyed child looked up at him, with her lips quivering. Shelly thanked him.

"Waaah!" Selene erupted, throwing her fists wildly in the air, weakly thumping her adoptive-father's chest and occasionally, his jaw, when he bent down to soothe the child.

"She might be getting sleepy." Shelly provided, looking quite uneasy, since they had now attracted the attention of the entire shop.

"Or hungry. Minerva, do children need to feed so much?" the redhead quipped. "It doesn't stink so it can't be her nappy."

Shelly nodded. "Having a kid is no joke. It's kind of like hell, really."

Their teas and muffin arrived. Genesis had ordered Banora White tea. He would drink it all day, if he only could. "Kind of like hell? Why do you say so, Miss Cole?" He brought the tea cup to his lips, waiting.

"Well," Shelly began, "raising a child is very hard. They're like drunk people, actually. They have zero respect for personal boundaries, they fall over a lot, they're fluent in gibberish, getting them dressed is like wrestling with an alligator, they run into things, have philosophical conversations with their toys. They cry for no apparent reason at all and they only have one volume... loud." She clamped her mouth shut and took a bite of her muffin.

Genesis was laughing. "Oh that does sound horrible. But why do people adore them anyway?"

She took a sip of her tea then answered, "Because they'll love you unconditionally." She looked him in the eye and added, "They might be little spawns of the devil himself, but there are those moments when they cry and they call for you. It makes you feel like you're the greatest hero that ever lived when you patch up their skinned knee. You'd get a thousand episodes of hell but one moment can redeem that." Her voice softened.

Genesis was looking straight at her as well, thinking.

_Because they'll love you unconditionally. _

He looked down at the dozing child in his lap and allowed a smile ghost his features. Could that really be possible, to have somebody love you without reason, limit?

The thought warmed to him. "I see." Genesis took another drought of his tea. "Thank you."

Shelly smiled at him and focused her attention on the blueberry muffin, not knowing what else to say.

Genesis watched her, like a predator observing its prey. "You mentioned you have a child of your own. Can you tell me more about that?" he said a moment later. Selene burrowed into his arm again, seeking more warmth.

"Oh, yes I do. I have a son, Calvin. He's three now." the woman answered, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "He's a handful."

"If he's a handful, then why aren't you there to watch over him? Does your husband do that for you?"

Shelly cast her eyes down to her lap. "He doesn't. We're both busy with work. We hired a nanny to take care of him while we're out."

"A nanny?"

"Somebody you pay to take care of your house and your kid if you can't."

"I think ShinRa would not allow that in the living quarters." Genesis said somberly. "I do not usually let people inside my home. You were the first non-SOLDIER in it, actually."

The woman blushed slightly. "Then I'm honored, Commander."

Genesis emptied the tea cup and smiled. His PHS began to vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out and said, "Oh, how unfortunate it is... our Director wants you back in the office now." Shelly nodded and took one last drink from her cup. They left the tea shop.

* * *

**From: **Red Leather

**Contents**:

_We have received news that our beloved Genesis has been sighted at the Midgar Mall in Sector 8 today!_  
_It is so unusual to see him there._  
_The lucky members who saw him today said that he was there together with a woman and a __baby__. _  
_Now we are not quite sure if the woman is his wife or if the baby is his. We can only tell you that the_  
_ fans who saw him today said that the baby had the same red hair. _  
_If the child is indeed his... __how could we have missed such happy news? _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ta-da! :) _Girlie _has a name! Thank you for all the kind reviews, everybody! It really boosts my morale.

If you're wondering what car Genesis drives, it's a _Maserati GranCabrio Sport_. Because you know, I'm this biased. Hehe. I'm spoiling Genny a lot.

Also, I'm confusing myself. Is it alright for Genesis to refer to Shelly as _Miss _Cole even though she's "married"?

- Victoria Chrystallis


	4. Pajamas & Women

4| Pajamas & Women

* * *

Shelly stepped out from the cab sighing wearily. She had gotten off work really late tonight. She hoped that the nanny had already bathed and tucked in Calvin, so she could go to sleep immediately.

There were five figures standing at the garden.

_Teenagers_, Shelly snarled mentally as she meandered towards the small group. "Excuse me?" she called out to them, "may I ask why you are in my property?" Against the porch light, Shelly saw that the five were not teenagers, but women.

Women approximately her age.

"May I help you?" she asked.

One of them turned to face her. The woman was quite beautiful. "You," she said sharply—her voice had a rough quality. "What is your relationship with SOLDIER First Class Genesis?"

_Oh no_. A chill ran up Shelly's back. _It was Genesis' admirers._

She had, of course, heard stories about his admirers being viciously devoted to him, but never thought for a second that she would ever get so close to one. Personally, she thought were a little too overdramatic, too attached to someone who didn't want to be in their company. Now, studying the small group, she noticed that they were wearing red jackets with RL embroidered at the chest.

"We saw you together with him with a _baby_ the other day!" another piped, pointing at Shelly. "Do not deny!" The other girls nodded.

Shelly tried to calm down.

What did you do when you were cornered by fans? She didn't know. She didn't have an idea at all. She began to take cautious steps away from them. "Ah," she tried to say, "I'm only the Director's secretary. He only asked me to accompany him yesterday…"

"You haven't answered our question!" they snapped.

"We are not friends or anything," she answered, trying to level out her voice, "really!" She held up her hands. _Come on, I don't have time for this! I just wanna get out of my stiff work clothes already, jeez! _The group converged on her. All five women looked absolutely threatening. "He only asked me to accompany him for his daughter's—" _Don't hurt me._

They all gasped then gaped.

"Our Genesis _does _have a baby girl!" one squealed. The women looked delighted, and almost forgot about Shelly. One appeared to have launched into an episode of hysterics.

Shelly stared at the Red Leather members, feeling an inkling of relief that she now had a chance to slowly back away from them and escape. Inching away slowly, the secretary couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them.

"Where do you think you're going?" said one, who finally noticed the fair gap between them. "We've got a _lot_ of questions to ask you!"

Shelly groaned and told them, "If you don't get off my property now, ladies, I will call the police. This is a private area, and I am very, very exhausted. Plus, I do not think that Commander Rhapsodos would like it if I talked about his life, which I barely know anything about."

The women stared at her. They clearly did not have plans to leave soon.

"I can't help you girls," the secretary said, "I only work for Shin-Ra. I need to support my kid. Now can you please go? It's really getting quite late." Shelly yawned, despite herself. _Well, so much for that bubble bath._

One of them made a move to grab her.

To her relief, the front door opened and her husband walked out; he was already in his pajamas. "Shelly, baby? Who are these women with you, your officemates?" he inquired, making a beeline for her. Luke stood wrapped an arm around her waist.

The members of Red Leather looked startled. "No, we're not her officemates. We're sorry to have kept her. We're leaving now," said one. Bowing hurriedly, the group scuttled out of the couple's yard.

"Who were they?" Luke asked, looking down at his wife.

Shelly smiled weakly. "Oh, just strangers asking for…" she looked at her husband's chest, "directions."

"Directions?" her husband repeated, "Really? Sheillary, you are not a very good liar." Luke chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Come inside. It's cold."

"Oh alright, fine, mister lawyer, those women were from one of the SOLDIER fan clubs. Apparently they saw me while I was accompanying Commander Rhapsodos a few days ago."

"Accompanying? Where did you accompany Rhapsodos?" Luke sounded a little alarmed as he locked the door.

Shelly threw her bag on the couch and sighed. "Apparently, he's got a child to care for and he doesn't have an idea how to, at all. Don't worry yourself, Luke." She smiled at him. "Is Calvin asleep yet?"

Before her husband could answer however, something thundered down the stairs. "_Mommy!_"

_Oh dear Minerva, why… _Shelly thought as she welcomed her rambunctious little boy in her arms. "Hi sweetie, why aren't you asleep yet? It's _way _past your bedtime." Calvin buried his face in her chest.

"I was waiting for you!"

Shelly patted down her son's unruly hair and sighed. "Oh that's right, I forgot that it's my turn to you read you a bedtime story."

"Uh-huh!" His eyes were big and bright.

"Then come on. Did you brush your teeth already?"

"Yes, with Daddy." Calvin giggled as his father lifted him off his feet.

"Let Mommy change first," Luke said, smiling.

Shelly followed after them, smiling too. Their son began to talk so fast that it was impossible for her to understand anything. Maybe it was something that he had done together with the nanny. Happy To finally get out of the stiff corporate clothes, Shelly slipped into a loose shirt and pajamas then headed to the adjacent bedroom, where her son's laughs emanated.

* * *

**From:** Red Leather  
**Contents:**

_The rumors about our beloved Genesis having a child is true, dear members!  
__We have just confirmed it from a legitimate source (we will not disclose her identity here, however). __  
__However, the identity of the child's mother is still a mystery.  
Oh such happy news!_

* * *

**4.1| Sleepless**

Selene was tottering about in the nursery while Genesis followed behind her anxiously. The girl's walk was unstable and he did not want her to accidentally hit her head on the floor. It was almost midnight and yet Selene was not showing any signs of exhaustion. The redhead sighed, and Selene finally stumbled onto her stuffed-toy-littered floor.

Instead of bursting into tears, the baby simply giggled as she grabbed a random toy and held it to her chest. Genesis crouched down to pick her up. "You should be sleeping now, shouldn't you Selene?" he asked the amused little girl in his arms.

He sat down on the nursery rocking chair—which, he hadn't really thought he'd like at first but now he was really enjoying using it; less awkward cradling dances—and hummed a lullaby, to which he had no words for.

She let go of the toy and decided to grab his hair instead. "Da," she giggled.

_Da_ was becoming Selene's expression. She had started saying it just yesterday, and it pleased Genesis. He had a feeling about what the word was, and it was highly endearing and adorable. His effort in repeating '_say Daddy_' was paying off quickly. The idea of him telling a kid to call him Daddy was absurd and still so foreign to him, but he had the feeling he was already getting attached to her. Something about her innocence drew him closer.

The girl's pull on his hair was getting stronger. "Do you really want to pull out my hair?" he asked the child sadly. Selene smiled brightly up at him. He planted a soft peck on her forehead.

Tomorrow was going to be the last day of the trial period.

He'd spent the entire week deeply engrossed with infant-care manuals and the infant herself. If Angeal didn't drop by his apartment from time to time, Genesis doubted if he would ever find time to breathe and work on the steadily rising pile of paperwork on his desk downstairs.

Somewhere in the middle of the race of the moon and sun, the redhead finally realized how difficult being a parent was. There were so many things he had to sacrifice for the child's welfare. He caught himself wondering, a number of times, if his adoptive parents had done all these things for him—if they hadn't hired maids.

Genesis had managed to slip into a pediatrician's office by the fourth day, when he had finished reading about the illnesses and conditions babies were susceptible of. He had gotten paranoid about the things he read. It turned out that he had nothing to worry about in the end; he also found out that Selene was a type O and was a year old. The pediatrician was a member of his fan club too, and that was just great. He made her swear to not to tell a soul about the child.

Genesis resumed with the lullaby. Once Selene was finally sleeping, the doting SOLDIER tucked her in and turned off the lights.

"_The wind sails over the water's surface; quietly, but surely_… sleep well, little one."

He woke up at three-thirty from her cry.

Flicking the light on, Genesis lifted Selene from the crib and gave her a bottle of ready-made milk. Sitting in the rocker, Genesis flitted to sleep and back a few times. Yes, child-rearing was an arduous task. It required so much time, so much sacrifice. It was a tad bit more difficult than planning combat strategies. But Miss Cole had been correct, it was enjoyable.

He placed the empty bottle on the adjacent table and patted Selene's back, to make her burp. Genesis was careful not to thump the tiny girl's back too hard.

When Selene fell back to sleep, Genesis found himself unable to return to his. He stood there, in the dim room, scowling. _Well, now what?_ he thought, sighing. Selene was fast asleep. Angeal was, for the third time, right. _Ugh_, Genesis added.

Preempting himself from a bad mood, the redhead sat back down on the rocker, turned on the table lamp and pulled out a storybook. Naturally, the story he'd picked out was far too childish for his tastes, but they entertained him enough to stop his inevitable moodiness.

"Let's see what we have here," Genesis murmured as he opened the thin, illustration-filled book.

He replaced the book a short while later, feeling quite amused. Soon, he'd be reading them aloud to Selene. Genesis traipsed out of the room feeling wide awake. His eyes landed on the piano.

Did he dare play to rouse Selene and Angeal? Of course not—it was not worth hearing the baby scream and Angeal's scolding.

"I might as well go downstairs and go over those documents." Genesis said absently and headed out, not caring that he was just wearing his pajamas.

**4.2| _Ap! _**

Director Lazard Deusericus found SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos asleep in his office, with a fountain pen still bleeding ink on a document. The blonde shook his head, debating on whether or not the auburn haired man had fire material on him.

"Commander Rhapsodos!" Lazard finally snapped.

True to his profession, Genesis woke up. The SOLDIER looked ready to tackle whoever just screamed at him, but the ferocity backed down once he saw the intruder. "Director," he breathed, "good morning." He let a corner of his mouth rise.

Lazard shook his head and told the First, "I went to your apartment, but it appeared that you were not there. Why are you in your office, and on top of that, why are you in your pajamas, Commander?"

Genesis took a deep breath then opened his eyes again. "Selene woke up at three something because she was hungry. When she fell asleep again, I couldn't fall asleep anymore so I decided to get some work done instead."

"I see," the Director said gravely, taking a seat, "I had Commander Hewley open the door for me while I was in your floor. Your ward was crying, you see."

The SOLDIER's eyes widened.

"Do not fret, I had Shelly take care of her." Lazard told the panicking Genesis. He laced his hands together and looked the redhead in the eye. "We have to talk—we've been waiting for this moment, haven't we?"

Genesis did not feel like talking yet. Really. He wasn't ready to be nice and _Genesis. _He glared at his boss. "Director, I would appreciate it if you at least allowed me to have coffee and change into my uniform first."

The older man chuckled. "Do as you must. Shall I follow you to your apartment or shall I wait here?"

Not wanting to be rude to his superior, Genesis told him to come along.

Early underclassmen were surprised to see the redheaded First emerging from his office wearing his pajamas. They all gawked at Genesis, who in turn, did not appear to care the least. He still swaggered.

"What are you looking at?" the Commander barked at a poor shaking cadet.

Shelly and Angeal were sitting on the floor watching Selene play with her toys when the two men arrived in the apartment. Laughter filled the vast room.

"Why, good morning to you, miss Cole." Genesis said smoothly, looking down at the secretary. He nodded to his best friend.

"Da!" Selene said happily, raising her arms to him. The child's eyes were bright and conveyed honest adoring recognition.

Genesis collected Selene in his arms and kissed the child's cheek. The toddler smelled of her bath soap and powder. _Oh dear_, he thought, _I owe her again. _"Good morning, love," he murmured.

"Ga," Selene giggled.

The Director sat down on the couch and the SOLDIER ambled off to the bedroom, baby still in his arms. Lazard looked at his secretary.

"He seems quite attached," he commented.

Shelly smiled at her boss. "Commander Rhapsodos seems dedicated." She hadn't mentioned anything about her encounter with the Commander's fan club.

"You may go to office now, Shelly. Thank you very much. I'll make sure to pay for this little inconvenience." Lazard said kindly. Nodding, the secretary left the apartment.

The man of the hour returned almost immediately. Selene had her tiny arms around his neck. Genesis did not seem bothered by it at all. He set her down beside Angeal.

"Commander," Lazard said, looking straight at the First. "How did your week go?"

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Genesis answered, "Of course… I found it extremely maddening at first since I did not know a thing regarding infants." He left out the part where he had felt hopeless and almost considered giving in. No, Genesis Rhapsodos had too much pride to admit those. "But when I learned what to do, thanks to Miss Cole, I found the task rather enjoyable."

Lazard arched a brow. "What did my ever-so-reliable secretary teach you?"

A faint color rose from Genesis' neck to his face. It took him a moment to speak. "Well… she taught me how to… feed the child and make her burp… how to make her stop crying… basically all the things I'd never ever thought I'd do in my whole life." He cleared his throat even though there was nothing to clear.

The blonde man concealed a smile, to save the SOLDIER's dignity. "I see." He looked at Hewley. "Commander, I know that you spend a lot of time with Genesis so I'll go ahead and ask you. Is Genesis suitable to father the girl?"

Angeal looked mildly surprised; he held the stuffed unicorn in midair, Selene strained to reach for it. When he finally recovered his composure, the burly Commander said, "In the past week, I saw a different Gen. I never thought that I would see him play with stuffed chocobos or unicorns and speak in a hilarious voice, but I did. I see that he can raise Selene. Genesis… he's the kind of guy that does what he says he'll do." He left out the fact that he often came over to check if Genesis hadn't roasted the child for being too noisy. One could never be too complacent with Genesis. But of course, Angeal stopped thinking this in the middle of the week.

Lazard took the third-in-command's answer into consideration and pushed his glasses up. "Seeing that you are well-prepared for the duties of raising the girl, we come to another question, Commander."

Genesis' eyes were narrowed.

"The question is this," the blonde said evenly. "Don't you think that raising a child, more importantly a girl, in this area would be a little inconvenient? I already asked you this the day you came back from your mission but you didn't answer this clearly."

_Well, this is a tough cookie_, Genesis mused. Selene finally managed to snatch the unicorn away from Angeal. He bit the inside of his cheek. Did his boss moonlight as a social worker? The redhead took another deep breath. "Of course it would be inconvenient for the child to grow up here, but what other choice do we have? Growing up in an orphanage is much, much more scarring than living here. The only danger that poses a threat to her is the damned Science department."

Angeal inclined his head. Yes, the Science department posed great danger to anyone.

"A young girl living with SOLDIER…" Lazard mumbled. "Are you not afraid that you might suddenly lash out on her later on? Are you not aware that you will be exposing her to a world where innocence is not welcome? She is young, Commander. She will be curious. She _will_ get herself hurt."

Genesis was beginning to get riled up. "I will do everything in my power to protect her from harm," he answered coolly, despite himself.

"What kind of protection are you thinking of, Commander? Do you wish to have the standard-issue swords to be blunted and the artillery hidden?"

"Of course not," the redhead spat, "I will not allow her down to the SOLDIER floor."

Lazard nodded. "Oh. I see. Commander, have you informed your family about her?"

"No." Genesis replied.

Their Director rose from the couch and said, "Then that's it. I will have the adoption papers prepared. Oh, does my secretary know about this whole business or would this be one of those don't-ask-don't-tell situations?"

"She doesn't know," Genesis said.

Lazard kneeled down to pat Selene, who beamed up at the man. "Shin-Ra offers apartments outside of the headquarters. I believe that the penthouse in Sector 8 is still unoccupied. Think about it."

Once Genesis heard the elevator doors slide close, he threw himself on the couch with a relieved sigh. "Penthouse, huh?" The redhead rolled his eyes at Angeal. "What do you think, 'Geal?"

The burly man shrugged and sat down. "I don't know… don't you think it's more dangerous for you and Selene? Your admirers are quite the stalkers."

"You're right." Genesis grinned. Selene toddled over to where they were, pink unicorn and yellow chocobo in her hands. The redhead picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"But are you serious about not telling your parents?" his friend inquired.

Staring up the ceiling, Genesis muttered, "They'll know, even if I do not tell them." His PHS vibrated on the tabletop. After a minute, the auburn haired man laughed. "See?"

* * *

**From:** Charlotte R.  
**Contents:**  
_When were you planning to tell us about our granddaughter, Genesis?  
We've only just gotten the news!  
Honestly! You did not even introduce our daughter-in-law yet!  
Your father and I are so thrilled, son!  
Do come home when you can, we would really love to meet your wife and daughter._

* * *

The older man was groaning. "They already know what her gender is!"

Angeal only laughed. "Well, they do finance your fan club, after all."

Genesis looked down at Selene, whose eyes twinkled as she giggled. He smiled idly.

"Ap," she laughed.

"Up?" Genesis repeated, furrowing his brows. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Ap, ap, ap, _ap!" _Selene began to shriek, kicking him in the gut.

Angeal watched the exchange. "You haven't been mentioning 'apple' to her now have you?"

The redhead stopped for moment and said that he had.

"Oh, then she must be trying to say apple," the black haired man said, rising from the couch. He took an apple from the kitchen and gave it to Genesis. "Sephiroth's back."

Genesis glanced away from Selene, who was tapping and hitting the dumbapple with her tiny hands with so much enthusiasm. "Really? That's great!"

Angeal nodded. "He'll be waiting for us tonight at 61."

"I can't wait." Genesis smiled; he stood up and set the baby on Angeal's lap. "I've got a good idea myself."

He pureed the dumbapple.

**4.3| the Great General**

Eleven o'clock found the two SOLDIER Firsts ambling in the deserted hallway of the SOLDIER floor. The floor was dim and very cold. It still reeked of sweat to them, despite the fact that it had been cleaned an hour ago.

Sephiroth was leaning on Level 61's door, the Masamune beside him. The general could have been mistaken for a statue masterfully done, except, his eyes were watching the two approaching men. A small smile crept in and spread in his mouth.

It was Genesis who said hello first.

"It has been a while," Sephiroth said quietly, opening the training room.

"Who would have thought that Wutai would keep you for so long?" Genesis smirked. Sephiroth merely cracked a grin and Angeal chuckled. Looking over his shoulder, Angeal asked where they wanted to play.

"Banora, definitely," the redhead said, "Unless you want to go back to Wutai, Seph."

"I think I've had enough of that place for a while," the youngest (but didn't appear to be) said. "Do you miss home, Genesis?"

"No. Never," the red leather clad man replied.

The dull room was replaced with the Banoran countryside. All three men held their swords at the ready. Angeal spoke, "Try not to get yourselves too hurt," he glanced at Genesis.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Sephiroth asked genuinely.

Genesis smiled menacingly. "Because I no longer belong there, my destiny is here. Why do wish me to go home, Sephiroth? Threatened?"

"Ha," Sephiroth huffed. "You wish."

Virtual fireflies flitted between the trio, once the fireflies had vanished, the three men began to play. The reverberating sound of cold metal against metal filled the countryside. Genesis and Angeal strained against the Masamune; Sephiroth merely smiled at them.

With a smooth and planned movement, the other two men were thrown back a few meters. Angeal hit a young Banora White tree. The thin trunk gave way to him. Genesis eyed his best friend with little interest.

"_My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?_"

Angeal was back on his feet. He dusted off his clothes and returned to his fighting stance. The redhead did not hesitate for a moment and attacked Sephiroth again. The redhead's attempt was blocked yet again, but wasn't thrown off.

"I missed this," Genesis breathed as he forced the Masamune away from him. He leapt away from Sephiroth, grinning. He ran his hand over his Rapier, his lips moving together in silent prayer. The Rapier glowed.

Sephiroth looked on, his eyes egging the irascible Genesis.

Angeal sighed. They were at it again. "Genesis," he warned.

Genesis looked at Angeal with excited eyes.

It was always Genesis who gets carried away. Sephiroth would follow, and Angeal would have to stop them, before they blow up the simulation. It was very tedious to stop the pair.

Before the most mature of the three could tell Genesis to simmer down, they were off, leaving a trail of burning dumbapple trees on the ground. Angeal sprinted after them, feeling annoyed. He found the duo dueling in front of the simulation-Rhapsodos manor. The garden was in flames.

"This, Sephiroth, is my house," Genesis told the younger man, their swords still driving against each other. "You'll be welcome here anytime." They parted.

Sephiroth looked at the simulation. "Oh is that so? I thank you."

He found an opening.

The second-in-command's breath hitched as the cold steel of the Masamune stroked the exposed flesh of his neck. _Shit_, he swore.

"It looks like I win again," Sephiroth said evenly. He put down the sword.

Genesis scowled. "Yes, it does seem so." He ran his hand over the Rapier and repeated the silent prayer. "_My soul, corrupted by vengeance…_"

The trio walked out of the training room with a merry mood. It was Genesis who laughed hardest. "You didn't even try, Angeal!"

Angeal merely smiled. "Well, you didn't seem like you were going to let me join the game, so I let the both of you be." The tallest of them made no comment.

After their chortles died down, Genesis turned to look at his comrades. "Come to my apartment in the morning," he said with a friendly smile. "I want you to meet somebody, Sephiroth." He bid them a good rest.

Sephiroth looked at Angeal. "Who does he want me to meet?" he asked. Angeal did not answer for a while; his thick arms were folded across his chest. The black haired man finally replied, "His girl. Well, I'll see you later." He left a bewildered Sephiroth.

One thought ran through the great Sephiroth's mind—_were SOLDIER allowed to have civilian women in the premises?_

* * *

He woke up at dawn because of somebody wailing downstairs. Sephiroth sat bolt straight in his bed, wondering and feeling annoyed. _Gene's girl? _

What was he doing to her, at such an ungodly hour?

'_Waah—'_

He had imagined that women cried more gracefully. But who was he to talk? He had never been in the company of a civilian lady.

The wailing stopped.

Glad that he did not have to intervene with his friend's early morning affair, for the sake of the lady, Sephiroth went back to sleep.

* * *

Angeal and Sephiroth could already smell what Genesis was cooking from the door. Neither men were wearing their uniforms. Sephiroth was wearing a gray sweater with the SOLDIER insignia emblazoned across his chest.

The front door was unlocked.

Laughter trickled into Sephiroth's ears.

There was no woman in the apartment and it smelled drastically different. The dumbapple scent was overpowered by something else Sephiroth could not name. Has Genesis been experimenting with Materia again?

Angeal made a beeline for the floor, cooing. "Good morning, little one!"

Sephiroth trained his eyes on where his friend was kneeling. The burly man had a child in his arms. A child in a flower printed frog suit.

"I see you're finally here," Genesis said as he appeared from the kitchen. He was toweling his hands dry.

Reluctantly, Sephiroth greeted the man. His eyes were still on the beaming little thing.

She squealed at the sight of Genesis. _"Da!" _

The redhead collected her in his arms and let her rest on his hip. He smiled down at the child.

"…Is she your child, Genesis?" the general inquired. The girl had the same copper hair.

"No," the second-in-command answered. "She's adopted. Sephiroth, this is Selene can call her Selene."

"Adopted?" Sephiroth looked over to Angeal.

"Genesis took her back with him from his last mission, Seph."

The silver-haired man stared at Genesis. "You stole the girl from her parents?"

The short-tempered First frowned. "I did not! It was just that her family got in ShinRa's way and I thought that it would be so unfair to take away her life when she hasn't done anything wrong." Genesis' face softened a bit. "It's odd for me too, to suddenly think like that."

"Yes, it is," the youngest man agreed.

Selene finally saw him. Her eyes were big and clear—untouched, unclouded by Mako. It mesmerized Sephiroth. Genesis huffed and marched to the dining room. "Come, the food's waiting."

She was sitting on a high chair beside Genesis.

The general found eating difficult, since his attention was zeroed in on the child.

Genesis talked in an unfamiliar tone—_and Genesis already had a strange accent_—as he tried to persuade Selene to let the 'airplane' in.

"What is that?" he finally asked.

"Oh, this? Mashed bananas," the redhead answered. "It's time for her to be acquainted with solid food, the manual said."

"Manual?" Sephiroth's face was wrinkled—_so rare!_—with confusion.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Sephiroth, did you expect me to know what to do without a manual?"

"…No."

Selene let the yellow goop cascade out of her tiny mouth.

"No, baby, it's not nice to do that!" Genesis scolded as he cleaned Selene's mouth with a face towel (which came from nowhere.)

Watching Genesis now was extremely disturbing for Sephiroth.

What had hit the redhead in the skull?

**4.4| Gossip**

The secretaries were all huddled in a corner at the employee's lounge. Shelly ambled to the farthest table with a cup of water.

"Shelly!" one of them called. "Come and join us!"

She groaned. The secretary had planned to nap for at least 20 minutes.

"So nice for you to drop by," Kim from the Human Resources department said, smiling toothily at Shelly. "Oh girls, make room for Shelly!" The other secretaries scooted over in the bench to make a tiny space.

Dorian, from the Counseling department looked up at her expectantly.

Inwardly annoyed, Shelly sat down gingerly beside her.

She didn't hang out with the other secretaries much—sure, she talked to them about the weather and other trivialities, but that was about it.

"Hey, we heard news about SOLDIER Genesis having a kid," one of them began. They all leaned in towards her, waiting.

Why was she being followed by hoards of women because of Rhapsodos? Shelly scowled momentarily.

"Is it true?"

Looking down at her untouched cup of water, Shelly nodded. "I don't know anything beyond that." They'd kebab her if she told them that she was helping him take care of the girl.

One of them shook their head. "Dear, dear… such an unfortunate soul!"

Puzzled, the SOLDIER secretary looked at the throng of women around her. They didn't seem all that thrilled, unlike the Red Leather girls.

"Don't get us wrong Shelly—Commander Rhapsodos is absolutely handsome and talented, but let's face it, he's got a very short fuse… I wonder how many times he's shouted at the poor baby already… Oh… I'd save her from growing up under such a man's temper." Kim said.

She didn't know what to say.

"He's so scary! He's always so… irritated about something."

"I always thought it was going to be SOLDIER Hewley who would settle down…"

And with that, the secretaries launched into a torrent of gossip regarding the red haired SOLDIER. Shelly sat there, feeling more and more out of place as they dove deeper with the rumors.

_Dear Minerva why do you keep interfering with my much needed nap? _

She coughed to recapture their attention. Pretending to casually glance at her wristwatch, Shelly said that she had to leave. They nodded and resumed the intense blather session.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah! It's been so long since I updated—I apologize! School just started again here, in my side of the world… I hope this update appeases you!

Also, I'd like to make a _tiny _correction regarding darling Selene's name—she is named after the Titan goddess of the Moon. Thank you, _shadowrunner_!

Victoria Chrystallis


End file.
